


The Ocean

by radioactiveneon (sosoeuso)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosoeuso/pseuds/radioactiveneon





	The Ocean

I swim, fighting the waves

They crash onto me ruthlessly

My body in pain raves

I spit the saltwater fearfully

 

The shore is just out of sight

I hope it’s this way

If I keep on going I just might

Reach the sand, I pray

 

If the sun may be of any help

My panic questions my logic

There’s no use in a plea or yelp

My fears are fervent in a panic

 

I gasp and struggle to keep afloat

Something tells me to let go

There’s no end to this, I choke

Another wave brings me more sorrow

 

The shore is beyond what I can see, but I hope to get there someday

Keep on going mechanically, hope that when I get there I won’t be a castaway.


End file.
